


If We Could Fix Each Other

by cohevans



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Jealous Sam Evans, Mentioned Finn Hudson, Minor Canonical Character(s), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cohevans/pseuds/cohevans
Summary: When Puck and Tina are kicked to the curb, especially after Finn's death, they make a decision to try and help each other get back on their feet.. despite all their past problems with one another.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rachel Berry/Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang & Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen-Chang/Sam Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	If We Could Fix Each Other

"Hey T! How's the baby?" Puck smiled, walking through the door with a spring in his step.

Tina quirked an eyebrow at his changed mood. A few days ago, he showed up at her house in the worst mood she'd ever seen him in since his dad came around asking for money a few years back. She told him that he could live with her.. as long as he followed a few terms and conditions. To her surprise, it actually hadn't been half bad living with him. He takes out the trash, doesn't leave too many things lying around and has a stable job now. It's a lot better than him wandering around Los Angeles barely scraping the barrel with his rent.

Getting pregnant had completely changed her outlook on life. Letting Puck into her life actually proved to be a way to lighten her mood, as well as his. Having someone else around was a nice change from being lonely.

"Feisty. What have you been up to?"

"Saw my accountant, made sure all my debt is gone.. got Finn's football shirt framed. Ya know, the white one.."

 _The away kit,_ Tina thought, smiling. Since Kurt- or Santana- had the jacket, and his red football shirt was framed in the hall of McKinley - Puck hadn't really had much to remember his best friend by. It's why Tina felt so bad for him. There was nothing worse than losing your best friend. She pulled him into a hug (despite his resistance) and soothed her hand down his back. "I'm proud of you, Noah."

He didn't usually like getting emotional, especially not in front of people, but Tina.. she seemed to understand that losing Finn had taken a massive toll on him. Everybody else called him selfish for wanting the jacket. Emotionless for not crying in front of everybody. Horrible for acting out of sorts whilst hurt. It was only because of Mike and his parents that he'd even managed to get into UCLA to get his degree. He owed Chang for being his friend, even through everything that happened.

"Are you sure? I've made a lot of mistakes, Tina."

"Yes," She said, pulling away from him. "..and I have something for you."

He watched as his shorter friend disappeared down the hallway to the closet. Though Puck hadn't dared to open it, he was sure that a Hanukkah candle had fallen out along with a Christmas tree and multiple boxes as soon as she pulled the door. Then he saw it. A box marked ' _2012_ ' on it, that she pulled and walked straight back over to the kitchen. He was a little scared when she kicked the door shut.

The pregnant woman opened it up to reveal a bunch of things. Folded up clothes, a football and stage props from performances. "Finn gave me his hoodie once. I forgot to return it, but he told me it didn't matter.." She pulled a grey zip-up hoodie from the box and held it up in front of Puck. "I know it's not much, however, I thought that you might want it. It still smells of his cologn-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Puck impulsively wrapped his arms around her. He hadn't had anything of Finn's since it was all in his room and Kurt basically hated him too much to give him anything. Having Tina give him the memorabilia she had.. it was too much. He didn't know what to say. It was either the alcohol, or the lack of sleep he had in the last year and a half.

Tina didn't even mind the hug. She would take as many hugs as she could get from Noah, and it seemed he needed a good hug. "I can't take it from you." He whispered solemnly.

"Don't make my cry, Puck."

She gently ran her hand over his unruly dark hair, her eyes tearing up as she embraced him for a second time. He had never cried in front of his friends. Being vulnerable after the way they once were in high school during her freshman year and his sophomore year.. it proved anybody could change. Even Karofsky had cleaned up his act since.

"You're gonna be okay. Someday you'll have a loving partner and a family of your own. Things will get better. Finn will be guiding you in spirit.. just take the hoodie."

They pulled away, staring at each other with teary eyes. "I can't believe you even let me stay for more than four months."

"Don't push your luck, Puckerman. I'm just lonely.."

 _Sam,_ Puck wondered. "You're telling me Evans knocked you up and then went back to Lima pretending nothing happened?" Tina lightly nodded, her index finger tracing his Star of David tattoo. "..Except, he probably would've stayed if I told him." She admitted. He could see the guilt evident in both her tone of voice and facial expression.

Because of that, he realized how right she was. Puck took the item of clothing and held it close to his chest. It made him feel like a little kid with his blanket all over again. Finn used to have a blanket he carried with him.. Tina weakly smiled when she saw how neutral faced he became finally holding something he could actually say belonged to his best friend. "Go get some rest, Noah."

"Okay." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Thanks." Puck ambled tiredly down the hallway to his bedroom.

She placed a hand on her baby bump, watching him with a smile. Tina barely remembered why she let him stay after he turned up drunk on her doorstep one day.. probably because she was still hurting too. Kicking him back out for him to wander the streets of Los Angeles would be ruthless. Besides, living in Cleveland wasn't the worst thing. Tina didn't really want to leave Ohio after returning from Tennessee. She had everything she needed here. Friends, family, a well-paid job and a nice apartment.. it was all worth.

Tina still talked to herself, as if she suddenly saw him there. It was a copying mechanism. Blaine used to call her crazy, but Sam never really noticed it.. maybe she was going insane.

_"Hey, hey, hey.. you're fine."_

"No I'm not. I'm pregnant, single and here without you."

 _"Sam loves you."_ The voice said, in attempt to supply comfort to her mood.

"He doesn't!" She exclaimed quietly. "Otherwise he would be here with me instead of playing house with Rachel in Lima!"

The faintness of a man that pulled her into his embrace for comfort had her shivering. He wasn't there. But he was. With a scar through his eyebrow and healed bodily wounds, holding her close. _"Tell him you're pregnant first."_

"A baby won't save what's already lost."

_"You don't know that, Ti. Give it some time.. look what it did to me and Quinn. Even though I can't be there, I love my girl endlessly."_

"She misses you too."

* * *

The strange encounter with what felt like her emotions playing tricks on her again, even with her doubt, had told Tina that she needed to tell Sam. Of course she would eventually.. just, not yet.

She didn't even remember falling asleep on the couch. A third trimester of pregnancy was the hardest and trying to fall asleep on her back was horribly uncomfortable. Tina got up and made herself some chai tea, scrolling through Facebook on her phone.

"Mornin', Cohen." Her shirtless roommate smirked, appearing in the doorway.

Tina laughed. She could see that he was still clutching the hoodie subconsciously, and it brought some relief. Puck definitely had not been the same since Finn's passing, the smile he had was fresh and new. The fashion designer never would've thought that she would end up living with the guy who used to throw slushies at her and call her "stutterfly" or "Gothika". But people change. And Noah had.

"You should lie down, Cee," He said gently. "Stress isn't good for the baby."

"I'll let that slide because I'm pregnant." She huffed, seating herself down on the couch with some pillows behind her back as it did ache. Puck got some breakfast and made himself comfortable next to her. Tina leaned her head on his bare shoulder, letting him look as she observed all the different posts from former glee club members.

Mercedes was promoting her upcoming album, Brittany had several pictures of her and Mike on tour (and so did he, though it was obvious she made those posts on his behalf) while Artie was showing how he was excited about his filming debut as he was directing a music video for a pop star, Quinn adopted a cute little baby that she named Kayleigh Drizzle Fabray (that made Tina go "awe!" with tears streaming at how cute she was) and Rachel's posts mentioned a performance for the WMHS choir.

Her hormones made her over the moon to see Quinn, but immediately kicked into full motion as she saw Sam in one of Rachel's posts. Puck took the phone from her before she threw it. The petite woman sighed, taking a deep breath as she tucked her hands into her pockets.

"I hate everything."

Puck gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Oh come on, Ti. How about you post on your Facebook? You're awful at social media." "That's because I dislike it.. even if it is great in some aspects." She thought back to all those videos that Finn posted on the anonymous McKinley YouTube account that he'd hacked, while not being the sharpest tool in the box. He posted Sue's "Physical" video and many more moments — both good and bad.

She stuck out her tongue at him, taking her phone back and opening up the camera. "Smile, Puck!"

He posted it on her Facebook page, captioning it: **'Been roommates for a few months! Ti is stressed out and the baby won't stop kicking. Waiting for baby Evans to arrive ASAP.'**

Tina frowned. She'd liked it up until the point he vaguely mentioned Sam. All the woman wanted to do was have this baby, raise him/her and live a great life. Though it proved to be easier said than done.

But just when she thought things couldn't get any worse..

**MISSED CALL FROM SAM EVANS**

"My plan worked." Puck said, a self-satisfied grin upon his lips.

"Great." She groaned.


End file.
